The present invention relates in general to a structural connector used to interconnect two structural members. Specifically, this invention relates to the connection of removable and replaceable equipment to a main structure.
Several methods and devices are known for connecting removable and replacement equipment. Previously such removable and replaceable equipment has been connected by threaded fasteners, such as bolt connector systems comprising bolts and the like, and spring type lock washers or nuts. Threaded fasteners are vulnerable to vibration and cyclic axial loading. Threaded fasteners tend to loosen, which perpetually reduces the spring pressure from the lock washers. When the spring pressure is lost, the threaded nut can rapidly separate from the threaded bolt. Bolts are difficult to replace in the field because equipment is often located in very close quarters. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain the correct torque for the bolt type fasteners in the field. Additionally, these bolt connector systems tend to loosen when extensive vibration occurs resulting in the bolts coming loose and equipment becoming damaged. Vibration or shock causes the bolt to elongate and loosen the washer. Therefore, there is a need for a boltless connector that overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings.
This invention relates to a boltless connector that may be advantageously used in a wide variety of different environments. For example, the connector of the present invention may be used to secure removable and replaceable equipment, such as a storage device, to the main structure of a vehicle used for the transport of materialsxe2x80x94vehicles and structures which may be subject to extensive vibration. Typical advantageous applications for the invention may be vehicles such as tractor-trailers, railroad freight containers, and the like. The present invention also relates to the easy and efficient securing and removal of the equipment using the boltless connector of the invention. Accordingly, to overcome the shortcomings of existing connector systems, the boltless connector system of the present invention provides a boltless connector for connecting and securing a member.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the boltless connector system is comprised of two main components which work together to secure a mounting member therebetween. In particular, a generally U-shaped mounting plate and a complimentary wedge are brought into engagement with each other, securely retaining a mounting member therebetween. The mounting plate may be secured to a structure by any conventional method, such as by welding, a bolted connection or other conventional technique. Once the mounting plate and the wedge are brought into engagement, they may be secured together with, for example, a cotter pin that passes through the body of the mounting plate and the wedge.
The mounting plate and the wedge are designed such that during vibration or movement, the mounting plate and the wedge tend to engage even more tightly, due to the relationship of the complimentary engagement surfaces between the two components. In particular, the mounting plate includes an engagement lip, a first leg with a groove and a second leg with a groove that respectively engages in a complimentary manner a wedge having an engagement edge, a first angled extension and a second angled extension. The angled nature of the engagement of the mounting plate with respect to the wedge advantageously tends to more tightly secure the engagement when vibration or other movement is encountered. In this regard, the present invention represents a substantial improvement over conventional and prior art connection techniques which typically tend to loosen when vibration or movement is encountered. Thus, in contrast to prior art designs, vibration and movement tend to enhance the securing effect of the connector of the present invention.
Moreover, the design of the invention is relatively simple, and the connector may clamp a mounting member relatively quickly and easily. Once the mounting member is disposed between the mounting plate and the wedge and the two elements are brought into general alignment, the assembly may be completely secured by tapping into a final position with a hammer and retained with a cotter pin or similar retaining member.